Portable radio cabinets usually provide access to the battery compartment through a battery door located on a surface of the cabinet, such as the cabinet back. These doors are primarily a separable piece commonly held in place by friction type or screw fasteners. With this construction, the door is subject to becoming lost or broken when it is removed for replacement of the batteries, or should it be inadvertently dislodged from its place. Alternatively, the entire cabinet back may be a separable piece removable in this manner, with the same disadvantages applicable in respect to the back becoming misplaced or broken.
Some portable cabinet designs provide for the battery door to be attached to the cabinet by hinges. However, all known designs of this type require additional parts in the formation of the hinge and thereby increase the cost of the structure.